Beautiful Now
by Raydara12
Summary: When one of the team members becomes pregnant, can the team still manage without her? Future-Fic, Aged-Up Characters
1. Chapter 1

" _You're beautiful, my lady."_

 _Ladybug laid her head against her boyfriend's chest. The warmth radiating off of him felt so relaxing and comforting. Growing more once she felt his arms circle around her body._

" _Oh, chaton."_

Those words, those wonderful words. Oh how those words flutter like butterflies or fireflies in Marinette's stomach. After a memory of gossip a few years ago when she and Adrien started dating, and hearing girls that she wasn't good enough for her boyfriend, Marinette had doubts. But hearing Adrien chase away those fears with his love and confessing how beautiful she is to him; well, beautiful stood out as a whole new meaning in her eyes.

When Adrien first told her what the beauty and love meant to him, Marinette felt breathless. He described that to him, all the beauty and love they've endured stood for the life that he was lucky enough to share together with her. It became the day he vowed and began to live his real life with the love and lady of his dreams. To live his life without worrying of playing fake. And how his lady, his precious Marinette, is the beauty of all the true colors that existed in the world; the one who gave him the life and love that he missed and craved so much ever since his mother's disappearance.

After they started dating, their relationship flourished; Marinette helped encourage Adrien with his distant relationship with his father. And she's glad she did. Helping Adrien was a huge support and relief for him. His relationship with his father changed for the better and has been getting better since. He had a family again.

Now they're here. At the age of twenty-two, both her and Adrien are as happy as ever. Marinette followed her dreams as a fashion designer, studying and working hard that she managed a scholarship to her dream fashion school in Paris. Three years and she's nearly there. Just one more year left and Marinette will graduate with her degree in fashion and design with an offered position on the fashion team at Gabriel's company. How did she get so lucky? Throughout all the ups and downs through her path of success, Marinette always has her wonderful, caring boyfriend, having him supporting her every step of the way as she takes on every opportunity that comes her way to prove what she can do and offer in the fashion industry.

And the same goes for Adrien. Her free spirited chaton. Like her, after Adrien built a better relationship with his father, he managed to gain control of his life once he turned eighteen. He couldn't be happier. Taking the opportunity to tackle his own dreams, Adrien entered university with Marinette to earn a degree in physics with a minor in teaching. Marinette remembers Adrien's excitement when he returned home after his first day of classes and gawking about how everything was going to turn out great and how he couldn't wait to retrieve his degree and do what he loves.

It wasn't a shock to anyone when Adrien decided to go towards the career path in physics and science, with a minor in teaching. He was a nerd but that was who Adrien is and Marinette couldn't ask for anyone better. She's been extremely proud of the man that Adrien as grown to be and dedicated that he puts towards anything he sets out to do. Marinette knows Adrien has been working and studying hard for his degree. Well, Adrien already earned his bachelor's degree, he's just working on earning his master's. Adrien was aiming to be a physics professor. With how much Adrien as put towards his studies, Marinette knew it wouldn't be long before his dream became a reality.

At first, Adrien's father wasn't too satisfied that his son left the modeling business, Gabriel learned to move on and learned to be happy for Adrien and support his son when he needed it. He's happy with the man that his son has become and the accomplishments that had come from it. Gabriel had to constantly remind himself that his son was an adult now, Adrien can make his own decisions. Besides, Gabriel couldn't be happier with the woman his son is dating. He knows for a fact, after watching for the past seven years, that Marinette will always bring great joy and happiness to his son, Adrien.

Having both their lives going where they had dreamt so many times since their youth, she remanences that yes their plans have unfolded how they envisioned so far.

Relaxing, Marinette sits in one of their living room chairs of their penthouse (a gift from Gabriel) and looks out one of the living windows; gazing out and overlooking the congested city scape of Paris.

It's a beautiful, calming day outside. The sun was nicely and warmly bright for the summer day and barely had clouds visible in the sky. The perfect condition for the warmth of the sun's rays to cast its glow along the place she calls home.

With the window partially open, a wonderful breeze blows in the summer air and through her window; flipping and softly blowing her raven locks along her face. Marinette couldn't have asked for a better day to celebrate this special day of her and Adrien's life. Their anniversary. Having been dating for six years as of today. She still finds it unbelievable that her prince turned out to be her knight in shining leather.

Marinette remembers that day to heart.

The day she and Adrien decided to reveal their identities to one another was the day they began their future of being together. It might have been a shock at first, but when they spent that night staying up talking to each other, it wasn't hard to see the love they bore for the other.

It began the summer after their second year in lycée.

 _All was pleasant and Marinette was on her balcony enjoying the night air and breeze sitting in her lawn chair while sketching new designs for future projects. Not like it's new but it was always the best way for her to relax. It was a stressful week and all her pent up tension was released onto her sketchbook._

 _All was going fine until she heard an explosion blocks away. When she looked up from her sketchbook she could make out the faint outline of smoke from the dark night sky. Calling on her transformation, Marinette ran to the explosion site to find another Parisian was akumatized. Thankfully, Chat arrived shortly after her arrival._

 _When the two heroes headed into battle, Marinette hoped it would have been a quick fight, but she underestimated the power of this akuma and found how much the dangers of being a hero came to light._

 _Ladybug and Chat Noir had been thrown around numerous times and gained multiple cuts. One would have not thought that a magician would be of any threat but the two learned to never judge a character's appearance._

 _She had almost lost her partner from being cut in half as a magic trick and she being in a box with swords coming into contact, stabbing through the wooden board that was Ladybug's main protection. In all, it was a wake-up call and nightmarish one at that._

 _Once the two heroes cleansed the possessed object, watching the white butterfly float off, and helping the victim to his feet; the two heroes escorted the victim to paramedics before Ladybug looked back at her partner._

" _Follow me." She told Chat before launching her yo-yo and pulling herself up to the roof tops._

 _Listening to his lady, Chat extends his baton and follows close behind. Hopping across a couple of roofs, Chat and Ladybug stop. She turns around and throws herself into her partner's chest, wrapping her arms in a tight embrace. Caught off guard, Chat takes a few steps back from the impact and then wraps his arms securely around Ladybug._

" _My Lady, are you alright?"_

" _I thought I was going to lose you." A sob escaping and tears falling down her cheeks._

 _Indeed, it had been a frightful account, but the only thing Chat could do at the moment was console his partner who was crying in his arms._

" _I'm here, bugaboo. I'm right here."_

" _I want to reveal identities." Responded Ladybug._

" _What?" Chat was stupefied._

" _I can't go through another experience like tonight and not know my partner. I love you, chaton. I can't lose you." Her hold tightening around Chat._

" _I love you too, my lady; but are you sure you want this?" Chat knows he's always wanted to know who his lady is, but he wouldn't wish to force her into revealing identities if she didn't want to._

" _I'm honestly sure, chaton." Came her reply._

 _Loosening their grip, they reach for each other's hands and intertwine their fingers with one another. They close their eyes and take a deep breath._

" _On the count of three, alright Chaton?" Said Ladybug._

" _Alright." Came his simple reply._

 _In unison, the two heroes counted down._

" _One." The nerves setting in._

" _Two." The tension building through their bodies._

" _Three." Each calling off their transformation as the magic of the suit begins to diminish off their bodies._

 _A beat going by, followed by another. It was here and now that they were each about to meet the person underneath their partner's mask._

 _Slowly, nervousness still lingering through their bodies, both open their eyes and become stunned to see Adrien and Marinette standing in their place. To think that both where beside each other almost every day hit Adrien and Marinette full force. In silence, they take the moment to process the person in front of them._

 _In an instance, a watery smile and tears brimming to the surface of her eyes, Marinette throws her weight into Adrien as she tackles him in another embrace. Feeling the strength behind the tackle, Adrien falls back on the roof, his arms reflexing as he clutches Marinette in his arms holding her in place. Her arms snaking around his neck as she hides and nuzzles her head between his neck._

 _He held her close. Adrien felt warmth, comfort seeing his lady, his precious princess. It only felt right to tell her._

" _I couldn't be more thrilled knowing my princess is my lady. This is the happiest night of my life, bugaboo."_

" _Me too, chaton. I couldn't have chosen or asked for a better partner."_

 _The smile on Adrien's face only grew._

" _I love you, Marinette." His voice nothing but soothing._

" _I love you too, Adrien. Always." Came the reply as Marinette snuggled closer to Adrien._

 _The two heroes remained embraced on the roof for another hour. The night spent talking, never straining away from the other. They remained together that night even when both departed back to her bakery home._

Opening her eyes, Marinette leaves the memory and stares out the window again, hearing Tikki move and feel her kwami settle on her shoulder as the two enjoy the beautiful summer day.

"Are you going to tell him?" Came the soft kwami's voice.

Marinette glances away from the window to look at her kwami. She can see the sparkle of elation resonating in Tikki's blue eyes. The kwami's chosen gives her a sweet smile full of warmth.

"I will, but not until Adrien and I go on our date. We're planning on walking to the park by my parent's home after we have our lunch. He should be back at any moment."

"I'm happy for you, Marinette. And so proud of you and Adrien. The both of you deserve the best of happiness." The kwami nuzzled against her chosen's cheek.

"Thank you, Tikki." Marinette picks up her kwami from her spot and places a kiss on Tikki's forehead, "I'm glad you're here to share it with me."

"I wouldn't miss these moments in your life for anything, Marinette." Tikki and her chosen look back out the window as they wait for their boys to come home.

Hearing mild footsteps echoing in the hallway outside the home, Marinette and Tikki hear the sound of jingling keys and the door's lock being turned.

The front door opening, Adrien enters the penthouse. Dropping his school bag, Adrien turns to see his girlfriend sitting in one of the living room chairs by the window looking over at him. With a smile, Adrien heads over towards the couch, Plagg poking his head out from his chosen's jacket and flying towards his lucky counterpart.

Coming up from behind, Adrien wraps his arms around Marinette's shoulders and bends down placing a kiss against her blush cheek.

"How's my princess today?" Asked Adrien, humming in pleasure as he rests his head against her shoulder.

"Doing very well, my prince. You ready for our date?" Marinette turning her head to place a kiss on his cheek in return.

"Absolutely."

Pushing himself off his girlfriend, Adrien offers his hand to Marinette and helps her up. Heading over to the front door, Marinette grabs a pair of black flats and light jacket. With shoes on and her jacket snuggling against her body, the kwamis hide in Marinette's purse as the couple exit their home hand in hand.

Walking down the Parisian streets, Adrien surprised Marinette to an exquisite and fancy restaurant. And not just any exquisite restaurant. It happens to be Marinette's favorite restaurant that serves one of her favorite dishes when she and Adrien make time for extravagant dates.

"Oh Adrien, you shouldn't have." Gushed Marinette.

"Nothing is too grand for my lady. Besides, it's not often I get to spoil you."

Marinette turned to him with a brow raised.

"You know that's a lie, Adrien. You spoil me constantly."

"So? I enjoy spoiling you."

Without another word, Adrien pulls Marinette along and into the popular Parisian restaurant informing the hostess his name for their reserved table.

With a welcoming smile and nod, the hostess grabs two menus and walks Adrien and Marinette to their designated table.

Reaching near the back of the restaurant, the hostess stopped near one of the tables for two and gestured the couple over. Walking up, Adrien pulled out the chair for Marinette. Looking at her boyfriend, Marinette thanked Adrien as she took her seat. Pushing the chair back in, Adrien sat in the chair across from her.

Retrieving their menus, the hostess left as the waiter came behind her and greeted the couple.

"Bonjour monsieur and mademoiselle. My name is Claude and I will be your server this afternoon. May I start with your beverages?"

"Yes. Can we get a bottle of White Bordeaux and water each, please?" Said Adrien.

"Of course, monsieur. I'll get that right away." Replied the waiter.

"Thank you, Claude." Thanked Adrien.

Watching the waiter leave for their drinks, Adrien and Marinette turn their gazes to each other.

"Let's take a look at the menus and decide on our meals before Claude returns, shall we, my lady?"

"Alright, chaton." Marinette winked at her boyfriend as they both looked over the menu. "On second thought, I think I'll let you decide for me."

Marinette closes her menu and looks at her boyfriend with a smile. Giving her a smile in return, Adrien gives a nod as the waiter returns with their wine and water.

"Your drinks." Welcomed the waiter. He places a cup of water each for Marinette and Adrien and sets the bottle of Bordeaux with two wine glasses. Setting the silver plate down, the waiter pops the wine bottle open and pours the couple a glass of white wine each.

"Merci, monsieur." Thank Marinette.

"Are you two ready to order or would you two like some more time to decide?" Asked the waiter.

"I think we're ready, monsieur." Replied Adrien. The waiter nods and offers a smile, pulling a notepad and pen awaiting Adrien's order. "My lady and I would like order the pumpkin soup with creole lobster for starters. Then we'll each take the oven roasted lamb chops with mint chimichurri, please."

The waiter took the order and retrieved their menus. "I will get your orders in right away."

With the waiter leaving, Adrien looks over at Marinette and reaches for her hands. Marinette looks back at Adrien and intertwines her fingers with his. "Happy sixth anniversary, Mari."

"Happy sixth anniversary, Adrien." Marinette couldn't help with the slight blush that surfaced along her face. She couldn't wait to tell Adrien the special news.

As their dishes came and went, and after getting dessert of crème brulee, Adrien paid for their meal and exited the restaurant. With their wonderful lunch over, the day was still calm with the cool summer breeze that Adrien and Marinette spent the afternoon walking along the streets of Paris.

Along the way, the two stopped a few times to window gaze as Marinette made notes to return to certain shops and buy some items for her projects when they returned home.

"I can't believe we're already celebrating six years of dating one another. It feels longer than that."

"Indeed, minou. And it can only get better from here."

"How right you are, my lady."

Coming to an intersection, Adrien and Marinette arrive at the park by her parent's bakery as they walk along the pathways of the park. Strolling and glancing at the families and couples roaming the area, the two heroes come to the main entrance of the park where their alter-ego statues reside to greet the citizens.

As Marinette and Adrien stop, she looks her their statue when Adrien moves his left hand into his left pant pocket.

"Princess?" His voice was slightly shaky.

Marinette turns and Adrien gets view of his girlfriend's sky blue eyes.

"Kitty?"

"You're right. It can only get better from here. Everyday has been a better one since I've met you, even before we knew each other as Ladybug and Chat Noir. My life got significantly better, even amazing on the first day a met Ladybug and my best friend, Marinette, my princess. The day, my lady and my princess became one, and agreed to become my girlfriend, I knew I found the one as you opened my world to the true beauty and colors that life has to offer, especially when that true beauty and color is standing by my side and in front of me."

Marinette was speechless, she didn't know how to respond as unshed tears began to surface at the corners of her eyes as she continued to look at her boyfriend. Though what he did next she wasn't expecting. Her hands flew up to cover her mouth, her voice gone when she watches Adrien kneel down to one knee and pull a box from his pocket; opening the box to reveal a ring inside. A beautiful carved silver engagement band with a diamond in the middle with small rubies of red and green running along the sides to represent Ladybug and Chat Noir. Marinette felt breathless as she was sure her heart stopped.

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng, my lady. You are my true beauty in this world. My life wouldn't be as amazing and wonderful without you in it. You could have chosen anyone, but you stayed with this tomcat, a stray and gave him a home, a home full of warmth and love. Will you remain with your knight and take this ring and be my wife?"

Marinette moved in a blur. Getting down on her knees, she wrapped her arms around Adrien's neck and embraces him with a lover's kiss full of affection, love, and warmth that only the two can give each other. Tears of joy sliding down her cheeks.

After a few seconds, Marinette releases her kiss and leans back as she looks into her boyfriend's eyes, hers still full of tears.

With a smile, Marinette returns, "My knight, my chaton, yes. Yes, I'll marry you."

Baring a smile that could put many to shame, Adrien removes the ring from the little box and slides the silver band on Marinette's left ring finger. Once the ring was on, he embraced his fiancée in his arms and gives her another kiss.

"You just made this cat a happy man, princess. There's nothing that could make this day better or more beautiful."

Marinette leans back in his arms and stares into Adrien's eyes. The elation sparkling within told no lie. And what she had to tell him would spark those feelings further.

"I bet you that you're wrong and that I can indeed make this moment better."

A chuckle rumbles out of Adrien as he looks down at her, "And what would that be, my lady?"

Moving her right hand from his chest, Marinette places her hand on his cheek, soothing circular motions with her thumb along his cheek bone as she takes a breath. With a calming nature and smile still baring on her face, the smile that her fiancé gives makes this moment all worth it.

"Kitty…I'm pregnant."


	2. Chapter 2

_Moving her right hand from his chest, Marinette places her hand on his cheek, soothing circular motions with her thumb along his cheek bone as she takes a breath. With a calming nature and smile still baring on her face, the smile that her fiancé gives makes this moment all worth it._

" _Kitty…I'm pregnant."_

On their knees and still embraced with one another, Adrien lets Marinette's words float around his head as he tries to let what he had just heard his fiancée say sink in. _'Pregnant. I'm pretty sure I heard my lady right. I think.'_

Blinking, Adrien cuts his stare from Marinette and lowers his eyes down to her stomach. Her very still flat stomach. The stomach that is supposedly nurturing said unborn child. _Their_ unborn child.

Adrien looks back to his fiancée and her stomach, glancing between both for what felt like minutes to him, to finally freeze his focus on Marinette's sparkling blue eyes. Though now that he thinks about it, that would explain why he felt she glowed recently.

That's when the realization of the news finally hit and sunk in, his eyes growing wide when his lips stretched into a toothy Chat Noir grin. His green eyes shined with adoration as if his princess just bestowed the entire universe to him. Marinette watched on as Adrien's eyes grew glassy as glints of unshed tears gathered to the surface but unable to hide the love that danced across his eyes as he stared lovely at her.

"You-you're pregnant?" He asked breathlessly.

She nods, never removing her trance from his as she responds, "Yes, Adrien. I'm pregnant."

"We're going to have a kitten!" The squeal that he tried to hold back was fought for not.

Marinette released some giggles from her fiancé's action when he embraces her in another hug. His head nuzzling against her, pressing his cheek against hers.

As she was about to sink into the affection, she felt herself being lifted. This was the last thing she expected when she was lifted off her feet and twirled around. With pure excitement coursing through Adrien, he couldn't help but lift his loving lady and spin her around.

The nearby park goers halted in their actions when they heard the noises coming from the entrance of the park, looking at the couple where Adrien was heard screaming and laughing out loud.

"I'M GOING TO BE A FATHER!"

"ADRIEN!"

Marinette gripped onto Adrien's shoulders as he continued to twirl her around near the statue.

Wiggling in his arms, Marinette remained bound by Adrien's arms.

"Adrien, put me down, please!"

"But why?! I'm so excited! This is a happy day bugaboo!"

"She laughs, "Yes kitty, but I'm getting dizzy!"

Marinette gives off a few more chuckles as Adrien finally comes to a halt and sets her down on her feet. He moves his embrace down until his arms are secured around her petite waist. Leaning down, Adrien rests his head in the space between Marinette's neck. A smile tugging on his face as he breathes in her mild brown sugar and vanilla perfume mixed with the fresh breeze.

"We're having a baby." Adrien sighed contently as the news still circulates through his mind. "I'm going to be a father." He tugs Marinette closer, nothing could ruin this moment.

"Ugh, can we go home now! I want cheese!"

Well, except for a god of destruction. Of course the little cat god would ruin his moment thought Adrien.

"Plagg!" Shriek a lighter voice.

Both Adrien and Marinette heard the sound of a smack followed by a yelp coming from Plagg from inside of Marinette's purse. The couple were aware that Tikki would be scolding Plagg from his interruption.

Two little heads pop out from Marinette's purse, their bodies still taking cover inside to secure their hidden presence.

Tikki turned to Plagg, "I can't believe you!"

"What?! What did I do? It's not like I'm not happy for them. I'm excited for a kitten or bug. I'm just hungry!"

"Are you serious?! We ate just a few hours ago. You even had your own cheese platter."

"So! I am a god. Food does not last with me."

"You just ruined a memorable moment, Plagg."

Tikki continued to buzz as she dragged Plagg back into Marinette's purse to continue scolding him out of ear shot from the couple.

Marinette giggles as the kwamis disappear. "Looks like Plagg's in trouble this time." She looked at Adrien.

"Well he did ruin our perfect moment." Said Adrien.

"We can continue the moment now. Since we're here, let's head to the bakery so we can tell my parents the wonderful news."

"Which one? The you becoming my wife or the grandkittens? Cause I'm good with doing both."

"Of course telling them both, minou. Now let's go tell them the news." With a smile, Adrien and Marinette reach for each other's hands and walk across the street towards Tom and Sabine's boulangerie.

Grabbing a long rectangular pan of breads, Sabine walked over to of the display cases and begun placing the fresh goods on the shelves.

Hearing the bell above the bakery door ring, Sabine stood from being bent over to greet the costumers. When she looked over to the door to say hello, her eyes fell onto the familiar form of her daughter and her boyfriend, Adrien.

"Oh my goodness." A smile stretching on her features.

Sabine placed the pan of goods down on the counter and walked around from behind the counter to greet her children. Spreading her arms wide, Sabine hugged Marinette, embracing her tightly and placing a kiss on her daughter's cheek. Giving one last squeeze, Sabine turned and greeted Adrien, wrapping him in a hug and placing a kiss on his cheek as well.

"How are you two? I wasn't expecting to have my children stop by today." Said Sabine.

"Adrien and I had something we wanted to talk to you and Papa about. Have you both had lunch yet?" Replied Marinette.

"We haven't. How about you two head upstairs and I'll close up shop so your papa and I can use our lunch break to talk. That sound alright?"

"That works. We'll meet you two upstairs."

Grabbing Adrien's hand, the couple walked to the back door and headed upstairs to wait for her parents.

With Marinette and Adrien on their way upstairs, Sabine walked to the front door of the bakery to flip over the open sign to close. Crossing the shop, Sabine heads to the back to retrieve her husband.

Entering into their home on the second floor, Sabine and Tom find Adrien and Marinette waiting on the couch. Both sitting side by side with Adrien's left arm hanging around Marinette's shoulder.

Closing the door behind them, Tom and Sabine sit on the couch beside them.

"So what did you two want to tell us? Sabine asked as she sat close to her husband. Tom placed his hand on her shoulder, both smiling at the two beside them.

"Well, today Adrien and I celebrated our six-year anniversary of dating." Marinette began as she looked at her parents.

Both of her parents were smiling, beaming to see the two so happy and caring of one another.

"Has it already been six years? My, I swear it was only yesterday you were still sixteen and the two of you just started dating." Tom flicks away an imaginary tear and sniffle.

"Oh papa, stop. Besides, that's not even the best news. The reason why we came by was to show you this." Marinette slid her left hand from under her right hand and raised her left hand up for her parents to see the engagement ring that marveled on her left ring finger.

Sabine covered her mouth with her hands as she gasped, a smile playing on her lips. Tom, beside her, mouth open in a wide grin as the two parents stare in pure enlightenment.

"Oh, my baby's getting married." Beamed Sabine.

"Welcome to the family son!" Tom shouted as he looked at Adrien. "Though you've always technically been part of the family since you started dating my daughter. I have to say thought, it's about time you popped the question."

"Papa, Adrien and I are only twenty-two. You make it sound like you wanted him to propose earlier."

"If Adrien proposed to you when you two were eighteen or nineteen, I'd still be happy for you. True that you two would have been young if that happened, but in my opinion, if you two are truly happy and are absolutely certain about your decision, who am I to ruin one's happiness." Stated Tom.

"Besides, your father and I knew you two would end up together. Your father and I don't care when you get married. As long as you both care about one another, which it shows, we're happy for the both of you. Tom and I just want the two of you to happy. That's all we can ever ask for." Added Sabine.

Adrien felt so warm and welcomed from hearing Tom and Sabine's words. He's always loved coming over and getting every opportunity to spend time with the family. Even when he was fifteen, he always felt like the two bakers treated and excepted him as a member of the family. Adrien felt truly blessed to have such loving in laws. Now that he knew he had their blessings, it was time to inform them the other wonderful news that he couldn't wait to spread.

With a beaming smile, Adrien's arm unhooked from around Marinette's shoulder and he leant forward. He gave Tom and Sabine a giddy smile, hands fisted and vibrating in excitement. Tom and Sabine look at the young man with a brow raised each.

"Marinette has a bun in the oven." Adrien looks at the in laws with a cat like grin.

Blinking. That's what Sabin and Tom did as they listened to Adrien's words. Staring at the couple, blinking as they let the words sink in.

Repeating the phrase, Sabine shrieks as she jumps up and throws her arms around her unsuspected daughter.

"My baby's having a baby!" Sabine hugs her daughter tighter as Tom jumps to his feet with hands raised above his head.

"I'm going to be a grandpapa!" shouted Tom as he grabbed Adrien in his large arms squeezing him in a massive bear hug. "Thank you my boy!"

"You're…welcome…Tom." Adrien huffed out from the over pressure of being squeezed by his future father in law. Even though he was being what felt liked being crushed into two, it felt comforting to know he had the love and affection of his fiancée's parents.

"Papa, don't snap my fiancé in half." Marinette called out from over her mother's shoulder, still trapped within her mother's arms.

After a few more seconds, Sabine and Tom released their personal prisoners to only switch and grab the other. Sabine rushing to wrap Adrien in a motherly hug while Tom hugged his only daughter, lifting her off her feet in pure elation. "I'm so proud of you, my little girl. You and Adrien are going to wonderful parents!"

Setting his daughter down, Tom and Marinette took a seat back on the couch, Sabine and Adrien joining taking their seat by their partner.

"This is wonderful news. Have you told your father?" Sabine turned to Adrien.

"Not yet. He's definitely next on the list." Replied Adrien.

"How about this. You two stay for dinner and Adrien, you call your father and have him come over as well. We'll all have a family dinner. That way you can tell your father the great news."

"I hope so. I know my father's typically a busy man, but I'm sure I can get my father to join."

"Perfect. Then Tom and I will get dinner started and you call your father."

Giving Sabine and Tom a nod, the two get up and head to the kitchen as Adrien reaches for his phone to call his father.

This day couldn't get better.

After calling his father, Gabriel agreed to the dinner and had Natalie reschedule any appointments and meetings for the opportunity of dinner with the family.

An hour passing by, Sabine finished the dessert as Tom grabbed heating pads and pulled out the dinner from the oven. The aroma from the dinner were mouthwatering. At least for Adrien it was. Even for a young man who ate a good hearty lunch a few hours ago, a good home cooked meal satisfies Adrien's stomach. Especially when that home cooked meal is a Dupain-Cheng meal.

In the living space, Marinette and Adrien set plates and glasses when a knock came from the front door of the apartment.

"That must be your father. Why don't you go greet him?" Said Marinette, looking at Adrien. "I'll finish here."

Giving her a nod, Adrien walked over to the front door. Opening the door, his father stood with a warm smile holding a bottle of wine.

"Father, you made it." Adrien moved forward and enveloped his father in a hug.

"Hello, Adrien. I should thank you and the others for inviting me. Though I'm curious about this important matter you spoke of when you called." Gabe raised a curious brow up as he eyed his son.

"You'll know soon enough." Adrien returned with a smile.

Moving aside, Gabriel walked through the door and into the lovely Dupain-Cheng home and both he and Adrien walked towards the dining room.

"Good evening, Gabriel. I'm so happy you could join us." Greeted Sabine.

"Thank you for having me, Madame Dupain-Cheng." Returned Gabriel, a welcoming smile on his face.

"Now, now. Like Adrien, it's Sabine, as well as Tom."

"Very well, Sabine. And to thank you for your invitation, I brought us a bottle of wine."

"Of splendid. Now, before we eat, I believe Adrien and Marinette has some matters to bring up before we eat. As I'm sure it'll be best before we sit." Sabine looked over to Adrien and Marinette as they walked over to stand beside Gabriel.

Turning to the young couple, he was greeted by a smile on both Adrien and Marinette's face.

"Father, I know had a rocky start a few years back, but it meant so much to me when we started reconnecting. It even made my life feel better to know how much you love Marinette. You'll never know how grateful I am to see us become so close, and how much you opened up, not just to me, but to Marinette and her family." Spoke Adrien.

"And Adrien and I wanted to thank you for all the support that you showed to both of us. And I feel ever so grateful that you're giving me a chance to work alongside you. So far it has been an incredible experience." Added Marinette.

"I'm glad my life has changed for the better as well. You'll never know how much it means to me to know I have all of you in my life. I want to thank all of you for allowing me a second chance." Gabriel smiled at everyone.

"Then, I think you'll be happy to know what Marinette and I are about to tell you." Adrien smiled at his father, only to grow into a grin. Looking at Marinette, he nudged her shoulder and motioned his head towards his father.

Giving Adrien a nod and smile in return, Marinette walked forward and displayed her left hand in front of Gabriel.

Moving his eyes to the young woman's hand, Gabriel's eyes widen and his lips turn into a full length smile. Without a moment of hesitation, Gabriel engulfed Marinette in a hug. Not hesitating herself, Marinette returns the gesture and wraps her future father in law in a hug.

"Welcome to the family, Marinette. Thank you." Gabriel tightens his grip before leaning away to look down at his future daughter in law. He places a comforting shoulder, gesturing a sense of gratitude as he continues, "Thank you for taking care of my son."

"You don't have to thank me, Gabriel. I'm just glad we both can cherish Adrien and the man that he has become."

"I couldn't agree more, my dear." Gabriel gave Marinette another quick hug before walking towards his son.

When Gabriel reached his son, he quickly wrapped his son in a fatherly hug, one that was eagerly returned by Adrien. "I'm so proud of you, Adrien. I'm glad you found yourself a kindhearted and incredible woman to be your bride."

"Thank you, father." Adrien leaned closer as he tightened his embrace with his father. He felt incredibly lucky to have his relationship with his father as great as it was, and even more lucky that he accepted Marinette since the beginning. If he had to choose, Adrien would say it was all due to the luck of his lady.

Leaning away from his father, Adrien moved his hands to his father's shoulders. Looking into his son's eyes, Gabriel could see joy glistening through those green filled eyes. "Now with that part out of the way, it's time to tell you the second part to why we called you here." Adrien spun his father around until his father's gaze was back to Marinette. Moving to stand beside his father's side, Adrien watched as his father raised a brow up in curiosity. "Father, after I proposed to Marinette, she granted a special gift of her own on our sixth anniversary of dating."

"Okay." Gabriel confirmed, acknowledging that he's following along.

"Father, you're going to be a grandfather." Adrien gave his father the same giddy smile that he offered Sabine and Tom.

Blinking, stunned, Gabriel turned his gaze back to Marinette and moving down to her stomach. Overjoyed, the biggest smile that Adrien or Marinette has ever seen overcome Gabriel's face soared upon his features. "I'm going to be a grandpére?"

"You're going to be a grandpére." Confirmed Marinette, giving Gabriel a grin full of elation.

"No wonder this entire meal looks like a celebration. This is indeed a reason to celebrate. You both just made me a proud man."

"And I think there's no better way to celebrate than to start digging in this table filled of meals." Said Tom.

"Indeed, Tom. Let's all gather to the table." Agreed Gabriel.

Gathering around the table and taking their seats, everyone made their plates and began discussions.

"Marinette." Marinette turned towards Gabriel. "Now that you are pregnant, I was wondering if you'd like to partner with me in creating an infant line. I would love to design clothing for the new additions, but as well for others inspired by you."

"That sounds wonderful. I would love that." The idea sounded perfect to Marinette. Even with the thought already wanting to work on designs for the child, it'll make it nice to know she can also work on it while on her internship with Gabriel. This evening turned out better than her and Adrien could have hoped.

After a successful family dinner with their parents and sharing the two special news, Adrien and Marinette returned to their penthouse apartment. Opening the front door, both were greeted with the warmth of their home. A warmth that brought a smile to Adrien's face as his eyes roamed the first level of their penthouse. Even though it wasn't even large like his old childhood home, their penthouse was still large, two levels. The second level housing the bedrooms while the first level housed the kitchen, living space, dining space, and office spaces for both. What made it not large for Adrien was that their home was decorated and filled with furniture and decorations that made the house look lived in. Filled with the warmth of what a welcoming home should feel like.

Holding the door open for Marinette, she passes through with Adrien following behind her. Closing the door once both were inside.

Sliding her shoes off by the front door, Marinette makes her way into the living room, taking a seat onto the white leathered couch. She rests against the back of the couch, relaxing, and rests her right hand on her flat stomach.

Adrien takes a moment, still standing by the front entry way, and stares at his fiancée as she leans her head back against the couch, shutting her eyes as she slowly rubs her belly with a circular motion. He couldn't help but smile at the sight. Besides the thought of the moment he would ask Marinette to marry him, Adrien couldn't wait for the day that he and Marinette would begin a family. A family being one of his biggest dreams with the love of his life, his lady. One that he could flood with love and care and give his future kids the life they deserve. Something that he can give and offer than the life he had growing up.

Moving away from his thoughts, he removes his shoes, making his way over to the living room and takes a seat beside Marinette. Wrapping his arm around her shoulder, he pulls her closer as they cuddle close to one another.

"I know we didn't get into details at dinner, but I'm curious. When did you find out?" Asked Adrien. He was indeed curious. Never goes to show how much of the cat tendencies consumed the curiosity in him.

Marinette leans and rests her head against his shoulder, closing her eyes. "Hmm, about two weeks ago. It was the day I spent with Alya to help her with grocery shopping. When we went down the aisle of feminine products, I slowly realized I haven't had my period for about two months or so. I've been so busy with school and projects I wasn't paying attention to my cycle. So when Alya wasn't looking, I grabbed and bought a pregnancy test and took it when I got home. It turned out positive. So I decided to schedule a doctor's appointment a few days later to confirm the home test, which the results turned out positive. So I figured I'd wait and surprise you with the news on our anniversary."

Adrien couldn't help with the big smile that was forming on his face. He never expected such a surprise like this. It's an anniversary surprise and gift that he wouldn't exchange for anything. One of the best gifts that he could ever ask for. He couldn't help that his eyes began to water over again. Trying to hold back the tears as he continues the conversation.

"How far along are you?"

"I believe I just reached nine weeks into the pregnancy. Almost through the first trimester."

"Nine week? Wow."

"I know. But I haven't experienced much of pregnancy symptoms since very recently. Basically around the time I found out I figured out I hadn't had my period the past two months. It still feels unbelievable that we're actually going to have a baby."

Marinette opens her eyes when she feels Adrien's hand on top of hers, both resting a top her stomach. She looks down to see him intertwine his fingers with hers as his thumb rubbing along her thumb when she hears a sniffle coming from her fiancé. Looking up, she witnesses him with tears in his eyes as they slowly run down his cheeks. This worried Marinette a bit as she wasn't expecting him to be crying.

"Minou, are you alright?"

She moves her free hand up and rests it against his cheek, taking her thumb as she wipes some tears away. Adrien leans against her touch as he bears a loving smile.

"I'm perfectly fine, princess. This cat is just overly, ecstatically, happy right now. I've waited for this day for so long."

"Really?" Marinette couldn't help the smile that formed on her face as her own tears began to form.

"Absolutely. I've been dreaming about this day since I've first met you. I couldn't wait to finally have a family."

"You do know you already have a family, right?"

"That's true, bugaboo, but I meant a family of my own. One that I get to create with my lady. Nothing can outweigh this dream."

"Oh Chaton."

Marinette moves closer and rests her head against Adrien's chest. To help put her in a more comfortable position, Adrien pulls her onto his lap as he cradles her close. Wrapping her in his arms as he rests his head on top of hers.

"Are you busy Friday?"

"Of course not, princess. Even if I was I would cancel everything to be with you. What can this knight do for you?"

"Alright then. On Friday, I have an appointment for an ultrasound. I would like you to be there with me."

Adrien gives a chuckle from her statement. "Marinette, you don't have to tell me twice. I will be with you every step of the way. I will be with you for every special moment. Whatever you need, I will be there and remain by your side."

A smile grows on her face as she cuddles closer against her knight. She's excited for the day that she and Adrien's baby is born into this world. One of the most, truly beautiful things that life can offer.

"Thank you, Mari."

"For what, Adrien?"

"For this. For giving me this wonderful life."

Marinette leans her head off his chest as she looks up to see his face. Even with a loving smile of his own, every inch of his face shows the joy inside. She reaches up and places a hand behind his neck, leaning his head down as they both share a kiss. They couldn't have asked for a better anniversary. For the rest of the night, the two spend the moment in each other's arms, kissing, while their kwamis snacked in the kitchen watching over their chosen's, a smile adorning both of the little gods faces. The couple can't wait for their little kitten or bug to arrive.


End file.
